Running From Darkness
by Stories foreva
Summary: Sirius, Alexandra, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Lily and James left after the fall of the Dark Lord. Now, on the run from the infamous Dark Riders who are slowly taking over the Ministry, they will face many hardships and trials. Taking place Four years after that Fall of the Dark Lord, this is a sequel to Should've listened, so read that first. LE/JP,FL/AL,SB/OC
1. The Four Apartments

The house was quiet. And if you were aware of the specific activity that went on in this house, you would know that this was a rare moment. The house was large, but it had to house a lot of people, so it had to be. Three families and one bachelor took refuge in this house, and they were very peculier.

First, there is James and Lily Potter, with their children; Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter. Harry was four, while Rose was two.

Next you have Alice and Frank Longbottom, with their son Neville. Neville, like Harry, was four.

Then you have Sirius and Alexandra Black, and their twins, Carly Marie Black and Maddie Halie Black who are one year old.

And then you have Remus Lupin, werewolf one day a month, but that barely matters.

So you see why it is rare that this house is quiet. But enjoy it for now, because it won't last long.

"James Potter, where are Harry's snitch pajamas?" Lily called.

James's head ducked in the door, "They were just washed. Alice has them."

Lily huffed. "Well, can you get them for me? Harry refuses to go to bed without them.

James's eyes twinkled. "Harry, is that true?"

Harry nodded. "Daddy, there are my favorite pajamas."

James nodded. "I' ll will get them, okay Harry?"

Harry nodded, and then Lily sighed. "Rose!"

The litte girl, with red hair and hazel eyes, came running. "Mommy!"

She jumped on Lily, and Harry shook his head at her. "Rose, you better be careful or you will hurt Mommy."

Lily chuckled. "Thanks for your concern Harry. Rose, those aren't your pajamas."

James walked back in the room, and handed Harry his pajamas, and Rose ran over to her bed and snatched her pajamas. "Harry, out of my room."

Lily shook her head. "Rose, that isn't very nice."

"But Mommy, he's a boy! I need to change!"

James snickered."Come on, Lils, she has a point."

Harry left the room, and he shut the door to his room that was across the hall.

Lily tucked Rose in, and James blew a kiss to his daughter. "Night, my little Rose."

"Night Mommy and Daddy."

"And they are asleep." Alexandra announced. Sirius nodded, and he picked up the newspaper he had been reading.

Alexandra closed her eyes, and her hair went from a dark brown to an aubborn. "I have to go are running out of store closes in a hour."

Sirius nodded, and she had transformed her outfit into normal muggle clothing, jeans and a simple t-shirt. "Be careful Love."

"I will. I have my wand with, hidden in my boot."

"Is Lily Flower going with?Or Alice?"

"All of the above, actually. We are meeting at the door. "

Sirius nodded, and closed his eyes. He folded the newspaper up and set it to the side. "I reckon I should get sleep while I can, then."

Alexandra nodded, and she pulled her straight aubborn hair into ponytale. "Do I look like Lily?"

Sirius opened his eyes again, then closed them. "Like sisters."

"Excellant. If Carly or Maddie wake up, try feeding a bottle. Frank is available, and James is too if you bring them to that side of the house. He doesn't want to leave Rose or Harry though, Neville is quite fine by himself; he just plays with his pet toad George if he awakes. Harry, though, had a knack for getting into is around, I believe. I didn't have time to run over there and ask."

Sirius nodded. "Be safe."

"I'll try."

The seven adults had managed to make a spell, a spell that would shrink their house and everything in it without there being any trace it was ever there and without damaging they had built the mansion, making it into four separate apartment buildings. Each had four bedrooms and one bathroom, and a kitchen, and a living room.

Remus's apartment would be awfully lonely to anyone else, but to him, it was fine. Besides, if he longed for human company, any of the other couples welcomed him.

He heard the Longbottom's door close, and he slipped out his own.

Alice smiled. "Hello Remus! Lily, Alexandra and I are going grocery shopping. I think Alexandra was going to ask you if you needed anything."

"You guys don't have to do my shopping."

"I think she thought of it as a trade. You go help Sirius, you know?"

Footsteps from Remus's left signified that Alexandra had left her apartment. "Hey Remus!"

"Hello Alexandra."

Alice nodded at her. "I told Remus your preposition."

Alexandra laughed softly. "And what did Remus say?"

"He said that we didn't need to shop for him and then I told him he would have to go help Sirius."

Alexandra nodded. "So Remus..."

"I'll do it. Just pick me up the basic groceries."

"Got it. Now where is Lily?"

The door to the Potter apartment was by on the Longbottom's right. It opened slowly, and Lily slid out. "Hey Alice, Alexandra, Remus."

"Hello." The three greeted, and Remus turned towards the Black appartment. "Don't worry Alexandra. Sirius can get some well needed sleep and the girls will be in great hands."

"Thanks Remus." Alexandra called as they walked out the door that lead them outside. "What would we do without you?"

Remus chuckled, remembering the amount of times her husband had said that at Hogwarts when Remus had saved the grey eyed boy from getting in trouble. Concidence.

* * *

**Okay,this is the first ch. to Should've listened sequel. Oh, and the summary that I was going to post on this story's has got changed a little since I wrote it in the final ch. of Should've listened. **

**Thanks for reading!And I hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer: I am merely a person that is playing with J.K's characters. Except is mine... except for the fact that she metamorphmagus and a witch and is married to Sirius Black... otherwise, in all other aspects, she is mine!**


	2. The Shopping Disaster

Sirius awoke with a start, when he heard someone in the kitchen.

He glanced at the time. Alexandra could not be back yet.

He crept quietly into the kitchen, wand raised, to see Remus looking at some papers.

"Moony!"

Remus looked up. "Padfoot, you seem to be awake. If you could be so kind as to lower your wand, please."

Sirius slipped his wand away. "Sorry Moony. I thought that... anyway.

"I know what you mean. Remember when James had me stay with Lily when he had to find our next location?"

Sirius nodded, and Remus continued. "Lily talks when she sleeps. She fell asleep on the couch, and she slept very restlessly. She kept saying, 'No!No! I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean.."

Sirius eyes' narrowed. "She still thinks about Peter's betrayal? She still is taking the blames,isn't she?"

Remus sighed. "I think so. Anyway. when James apparated back, I ran into the kitchen, not knowing that it was him of course. He didn't think of me, thinking that Lily would be upstairs and I would have been in his study, reading. We shot hexes at each other until we realized that it was us."

"Did you tell him about Lily?"

" No, she was starting to wake up and he helped her to their room. But the memory is always concious in my thoughts."

Sirius sighed. "We all would have been better off if we had never met that rat."

Remus agreed with a brisk nod. "Peter Pettigrew deserves everything that he got."

And then, they were interrupted by a loud cry, and Sirius went to see to his child.

Alexandra sighed. "Lily..."

"It just worries me, okay? I mean, Death Eaters and Dark Riders looking for us, plus not being able to provide a stable living environment for Harry and Rose, but we have to keep moving or else we risk being caught."

Alice sighed also. "Lily, it worries everyone of us, but Lils, that is no reason to not pursue your own happiness. When was the last time that you and James went on a date?"

Lily bit her lip. "Um.."

"Lily, you don't even remember the last time you were on a date." Alexandra said.

Lily glowered at both of them. "James and my personal life is none of your damn buisness! Just keep your nose out of it."

With that, she gathered her groceries and threw them in a basket that was at the end of the aisle, and stomped away.

Alexandra and Alice glanced at each other, and then they tried, and basically failed, to shop normally.

Lily reached the end of yet another aisle, and she then slammed her basket down, and then looking around, apparated away.

James was sleeping, and Lily smiled softly at his relaxed form. His hair was rather messy, messier than usual. Then she realized that her rashness and emotions had gotten in the way of her shopping, when James had counted on her to get them food for the next month.

She snuck back out, and then went to the kitchen and sat down by her granite kitchen counter, and tears slowly poured out of her, and she tried to muffle them by resting her head on the table.

"Mommy?"

Lily jumped, and her little daughter was staring at her intently. "Something wrong Mommy?"

"No, Rose, everything is fine. Now go to bed."

Rose shook her head and sat down beside Lily. "Thing's aren't fine Mommy. You are crying!"

"Rose, it really is foolish. Run along to bed now."

Rose held her finger to her lips. "I can keep a secret Mommy."

Lily smiled bitterly. "Rose, if you don't go to bed you will be tired tomorrow. Trust me dear, I am fine."

Rose didn't look convinced. "I think you are just trying to get rid of me."

Lily shook her head. "Rose, I would never want to get rid of you, but dear, you really need to go to bed."

Rose shrugged. "If you won't tell me, I will wake Daddy. DA..."

Lily quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Shhh Rose! Your daddy needs his sleep."

"Rose go to sleep."

Lily groaned inwardly. "James, you are susposed to be sleeping."

James raised an eyebrow. "And so is Rose. Run along to bed, hon."

Rose nodded, and she ran past her father and back down the hall. James smiled in the direction she had just went, then turned his attention to his red headed wife.

"So what is wrong, Lily Love?"

"Nothing." Lily squeked.

James stode over to her and wiped on of the tears that hadn't fully left her tearduct. "So you cry when you perfectly fine. Okay then, I am going to walk to my bedroom and start to go back to sleep until you are ready to actually tell me, or you could just tell me know and save time."

Lily shook her head stubbornly. "I'm fine."

"You're lying, and you know it."

Lily glared at the counter and James sighed. He turned and left the kitchen, and Lily rested her arms on the counter and continued to cry softly.

Alexandra waved her arm at Alice. "I'll take Lily her groceries."

Alice bit her lip. "Are you sure? I can do it."

"I think I need to talk to Lily. Apologize and ect."

Alice nodded and set her bags on the ground and took out the familiar gold key and opened the door. "I'll be here if you need me."

Alexandra set her groceries by her door, and then she grabbed Lily's from where she had set them by the door. She knocked softly, and she heard the lock opening and the door swung open.

Lily's red hair was swallowed into a braid, and her eyes looked puffy.

"Hi." Alexandra said awkwardly. Lily stepped aside and Alexandra slid past her, bringing the bags with her.

"These are yours."

Lily had shut the door and locked it. "Thanks. How did you know..."

"Alice saw the basket. And I still had your list from when you gave it to me to hold."

Lily nodded and then she sighed. "I really am thankful. I didn't know how I was going to get away groceries again this month."

Alexandra nodded, as she set the groceries on the kitchen island. "Did James.."

"He didn't find out, and it will stay that way."

Alexandra sighed. "He is your husband. Maybe you should tell him. Remember, we shall keep no secrets from each other ect."

Lily shot her a glare and began to put the groceries away, manually and the muggle way.

Alexandra held up her hands, palms up. "Okay, it isn't any of buiness."

Lily nodded astutely, and Alexandra looked down. "I should go. Check on Sirius and all."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling ect.**

**Info: Updates will be slower until spring, sorry. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And remember, this is a sequel to Should've listened so if you haven't read that one then you will be confused. **


	3. Average Morning (Maybe?)

Rose woke James up the next morning by punching his arm.

James jumped awake. "Rose!"

Rose was highly intelligent, for her age. It was the result of an accident that had occured when Rose was a few months old.

Former Death Eaters were still around, and Lily, Rose and Alice had run right into a few. They shot a spell at the three, and it hit Rose. They took her to a witch and wizarding hospital in America, called St. Jentas. The antidote to the spell caused her to become smarter than she should be; it changed the way she learned. She was able to pick up things fast, Lily was starting to think that her daughter would be able to read in a year or so. James and Lily had been thankful that had been all that happened, she was their little miracle.

"Did you find out what was bothering Mommy?" Rose asked.

James sighed. He had waited for Lily in their room for hours, but she had never came.

"Not yet, dear."

Lily wasn't in bed, it appeared that she hadn't slept in it at all.

Rose crossed her arms and scowled. "Fix it."

James chuckled and sat up. "I will."

Lily was snuggled under a few blankets on the couch. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing was quiet and slow, signifying that she was asleep.

Rose followed James out, and she ran and jumped onto the couch. Lily jumped awake, and then she smiled. "Morning honey."

"Morning Mommy! Are you okay?"

Lily kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'm fine, honey."

Rose gave her an inquiring look, and Lily laughed and gave her daughter a gentle push. "Go get dressed, love."

Rose gave her father a significent look, who motioned for her to get a move on it. Which she did, her red hair flying after her as she ran to her room.

Lily shook her head, and James leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Have a nice night?"

Lily shrugged. "It was okay."

"You know that we have a perfectly good bed, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

Lily stood up and folded the blankets. "I know."

James caught her arm. "Then I can assume you accidently fell asleep, or you were avoiding me."

Lily muttered something incoherently. "Mind your own buisness."

"That would be much easier, if your mini me wasn't a stubborn lass and woke me up with her fists flying. Something about finding out what was wrong with Mama."

Lily gaped at him, and then she burst into fits of laughter. "Why didn't anyone wait for me? That sounds hilarious!"

James scowled. "Maybe if you had slept in the perfectly good bed in there, you would have saw."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay Mr. Grouchy. Be like that."

"I will!"

"Mom!" Harry hollered.

"What Harry?" Lily yelled.

"Rose woke me up!"

"James, control your daughter." Lily ordered, but there was a flicker of amusement in her eyes. James gave her a amused look, before jogging into Harry's room. Lily smilied lightly, and she shook her head. Things were going to be fine.

"Sirius Orion Black! Get your arse out of bed and help me!" Alexandra ordered, as she hummed a soft melody for Carlie. Both girls were fussing, with Carlie starting first and Maddie joining her.

Sirius stuck his head into the room. "Can't you quiet them?"

Alexandra shot him a death glare. "Get your arse in here!"

Sirius chuckled. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning."

"You would be to if your husband refused to get out bed when you were trying to handle two grumpy children!"

Sirius chuckled as he took Carlie into his arms and began to sway slightly, calming her down immesely. Alexandra watched him as she held Maddie and began to hum to her daughter. Maddie calmed down almost immediatly, and Alexandra turned and began to exit the room, stopping momentarily to glance behind.

Sirius Black was holding his daughter tightly to her chest, his face tucked into her back as he swayed.

No matter what anyone said, Siriu was a perfect father.

"Stop! Harry, leave me alone!" Rose screamed.

Harry's green eyes twinkled, and he continued to tickle his sister while she squirmed on the floor.

"Harry James Potter! Stop tickling your sister or I am coming in there!" Lily yelled from the kitchen.

Harry paused, but his moment of hesitation was enough for Rose to roll away and make her escape.

The fiery haired child almot ran into her father, who caught her and spun around. "Look who I found!"

Rose laughed and James smiled at his daughter. He kissed her cheek before striding into the kitchen, where Lily was cooking, the muggle way.

"Mommy!" Rose clapped her small hands and Lily turned to smile at her.

"Hey you sleep well?"

A small pile of pancakes was set next to the stove, and Lily turned to set them on the island. James set Rose down. "Looks delicious."

Lily nodded as she leaned down and hugged her daughter. "Eat up."  
Rose kissed her mom's cheek and then whispered something in her ear, which caused her to flush. "Go on and eat your breakfest."  
James raised and eyebrow, but his wife turned back to her cooking.

Harry barreled into the kitchen, yawning largely. "Morning mom. Morning dad."

"Morning Harry!" The two chorused.

"How did grocery shopping go?" James asked after he had finished his pancakes.

"Oh, you know. Fine."  
James raised an eybrow once again. "I see. Why do you sound so hesitant?"

Lily got up and began to clean up. "No reason."

"Lils, that sounds like a lie."

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Mommy, it isn't good to lie."

Lily turned quickly, and she shot daggers at her husband. "Rose, bring your plate over here."

James gave his daughter a gentle push. "Go give your plate to your mother. And then maybe you could go see if Uncle Remus is up."

Rose's face lit instantly, and she hurried to give her mother the plate. Harry heitantly gave the plate to his mother, before looking back at his father for permission.

"Ah, get out of here." James waved them away, and both children ran to the door.

James slowly got up and helped her clean, and finally he grabbed her arm.

"What?" She complained, stopping to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!But if you really want to know what is bugging me, go and ask Alex because she apparently thinks something is wrong, when there most certainly isn!"

James sighed. Well, there was something at least. "Alex? What did she say?"

"Go ask her!"

And that is how James found himself barging into his best friend's apartment(because after awhile, they had all stopped knocking, if the owners of the apartment wanted privacy, they locked the door,) and giving Alexandra a stern look. "What is wrong with my wife?"

Alexandra blinked at him, then sighed. "Sit down and I'll explain. Want some tea?"  
"Um, no, I kind of need to know. Now."

Alexandra rolled her eyes as she turned to the cupboard. "Well, you will have to wait. I want tea."

James sighed and sat down at their island. "Where's Padfoot?"

Alexandra nodded towards the hallway. "He just put down the twins for their morning nap. A rarity that they fell asleep at the same time, but I'll take it."

James glanced at the muggle clock. Wow, half past ten already. Where had the time went?

Sirius appeared momentarily, and blinked at James. "Prongs, what is the reason that you have graced us with your presence?"  
"I need Alexandra to tell me what she said that got Lily all upset! My wife refuses to tell me, resulting in this!"

Sirius gave his wife a serious look, and she rolled her eye once again. "Relax you two. I will tell you in a moment."

Once she had got her tea, she sat down on the counter and glanced at both males watching her intently. "Jeesh, it is nothing majorely big, all right? So we went shopping last night, and we were talking."

"This doesn't sound really abnormal. You three gossip all the time." James intoned, and Alexandra jumped off the counter to walk over and slap him across the head. She didn't begin again until she comfortablly sitting on the counter again.

"And we got into an argument. Alice and I pointed out that Lily was too busy worried about everything else to enjoy her life, and she said that it just worried her and that was natural. I pointed out that you and her had not been on a date in over months. She got mad, stomped away..."

James's face was set in a stern and severe expression, along with Sirius.

"Alex, you three are supposed to stick together." Sirius pointed out, and James nodded.

"Why did you pick a fight with her when you were out and about?It's dangerous to be alone!"

Alexandra silenced both with glares. "Anyway, she apparated away, right away, and Alice and I continued her shopping. No biggie."

James ran his hand through his hair. "Still."

Lily was digging through her chest, and she retrieved a photo album. Opening it, she sunk onto her knees as she became lost in the moving pictures.

"It was nice, wasn't it? Being carefree and worryless?"

Lily jumped, and she glared at her husband. The latter was leaning against the doorframe, his eye somewhat worried.

His hazel eyes staring into her green ones proved to be too much, as she looked away. He soon had sunk down beside her, so they were looking at the pictures together.

"We were never carefree and worryless, James."

James's arm snaked around her shoulders."I guess. But it has only gotten worst."

"Hmm."

"Alexandra told me."

"I figured she would."

"Lily, at least look at me!I haven't done anything wrong!"

Lily sighed and closed the album. "I know. I'm sorry, it was irresponsible. I should've finished shopping."

"Lily, that is the last thing that is worrying me at the present moment. You could share your thoughts with me, though. I am your husband."

Lily looked up, and she was shocked how close James's lip were to hers. Craning her neck, their lips met, the album fell from Lily's hands.

"I love you." Lily murmured, and James chuckled.

"I love you too. Want to go out, Evans?"

Lily laughed, and then she leaned so that her lips were above is ear. "I don't know if anyone has told you, Potter, but I might have a date with the Giant Squid tonight."

James's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

Lily nodded solemnly. "Sorry, Potter." She got up and walked out the door, before James's eyes became alight with laughter and followed her.

"So the Giant Squid, huh?Surely you would rather hang out with the same species."

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know. He is pretty handsome..."  
Unfortunately, their front door opened to announce the infamous Sirius Black. "I know you're talking about me, but sorry, I'm taken."

James and Lily looked at each other, and then James turned to face his friend. He took out his wand and pointed it at his friend. "I suggest that you run."

* * *

**I know this story at the moment has been a bit slow, so I personally apologize. The next chapter should be a tad more interesting. And I also apologize that the updates on this story(or any of the other) has been slow recently. I will try to update more often, though!  
Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer:I am only playing with the characters, I do not own anything that you recongnize.**


End file.
